Smash World Bound
by changingfavorite
Summary: Partially based on the Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode, "Brooklyn Bound". 20 Smashers are sent into a world of chaos where Koopa Warriors reign and have taken control of the entire Mushroom War World. Now they must search for and destroy the Koopa Warriors' computers to restore peace to the land and return home. This was a request from retro mania.
1. Chapter 1

**Smash World Bound**

Chapter 1

 _This is my very first attempt at a parody, so I hope it's not too horrible. Also, because I don't have Smash Bros. 4, I know little about the newcomers in it that are included in this story (except Pac-Man because I've played some of his games), but I'll do my best._  
 _I do not own any of these characters, Super Smash Bros., or the Super Mario Bros. Super Show._

* * *

Something strange was happening in the world of the Smashers. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Link, Zelda, Zero Suit Samus, Captain Falcon, Fox, Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, Meta Knight, R.O.B., Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, Ryu, Snake, Mega Man, and Pac-Man were all having a normal day when suddenly a strange portal appeared in front of them and pulled them in, sending them through time and space into another world!

The 20 characters appeared in a town where something was definitely not right. The Mushroom People, who lived in the town, all acted strangely, as if in a trance. "What is this place? Why is everyone acting so strangely?" Nana said quietly with worry.

Mr. G&W pointed up at a sign above the town. The sign read: "Welcome to Mushroom War World, where Koopa Tyrant and the Koopa Warriors rule. Leave now if you want to avoid being under their control. HAHAHA!"

"I've never seen a laughing sign before!" Pit said a little too loudly.

"Please be more quiet, we don't want them to notice us!" Peach said softly.

Just then, a horde of Koopa Soldiers came charging at the town. The tallest Koopa, who led the horde, was Koopa Tyrant. "Aha! Some newcomers to _our_ town have arrived! Let's show them what it's like to be under our control!" he said.

The Smashers ran through the snow (it was wintertime in Mushroom War World) until they escaped from the Koopa Warriors. However, the warriors were a threat as long as the Smashers were in Smash War World. For days they traveled through cold snow and harsh winds while the warriors searched for them. They grew tired, cold, and hungry (except R.O.B. and Mega Man since they were robots), but they had to keep moving or they too might be in a trance and trapped in this world forever.

Eventually the winds grew so strong that all of the Smashers were blown away for a distance! "We're used to cold winds, but this is too much!" Popo exclaimed.

"Now I know how it feels to be a leaf blowing in the wind!" Pac-Man said.

Finally everyone landed. Link's hat had fallen over his face while the wind had blown him away, and he put it back in its proper position. Luigi had landed with his head in the deep snow. "I'm sick of Koopa Tyrant chasing us everywhere we go! I want to go home!" he mumbled.

"This time I agree, Luigi," Mario said, and he pulled Luigi out of the snow. "Freezing and fighting and fleeing from Koopa Tyrant is losing its charm! I miss the Smash World!"

"Mario, we all feel the same way," Peach said, "but we'll find some way to get back to our own world!"

"The only place you'll go is straight to my dungeon!" came the voice of Koopa Tyrant right then. Everyone gasped and looked over to see Koopa Tyrant standing nearby with four Koopa Soldiers, each of the soldiers riding on a Skarmory.

Yoshi saw a cave-like opening nearby and knew it was the only escape. "In here, quick!" he said, jumping up and down.

All the Smashers ran into the opening, but inside was only a small room and a dead end. Koopa Tyrant sent his Koopa Soldiers after them, and the soldiers came to the entrance way of the opening. The Smashers looked back. They were surrounded! "Sorry guys, looks like we're trapped!" Yoshi said.

Fox noticed a lever on one wall and walked over to it. "Hey, what's this thing?" he said.

"Wait! That could be dangerous!" Zelda told him, but it was too late. Fox had already pulled the lever. At first nothing happened, but then the floor broke beneath the Smashers, sending them plummeting into a long pit.

Koopa Tyrant and his Koopa Soldiers looked down into the pit. "Looks like they're finally taking the big draft," Koopa Tyrant said.

All the Smashers fell deeper into the pit, until they fell into another portal. After that, they found themselves in another part of Mushroom War World, where there was a map on a wall and four doors, each containing an image of a place that looked like a place from Earth. Samus and Snake looked at the map, which had Paris World, Japan World, America World, and a fourth unrevealed world on it. One small glowing spot on each of the worlds on the map indicated something important, listed as "Mind-Control Ray-Projector". They turned to the other Smashers. "We've discovered what was making the Mushroom People act so strange," Snake said.

"Mind-control devices are listed on this map," Samus explained, "The Koopa Warriors must be using them to control the Mushroom People and entirely take over Mushroom War World. There is one in each of four worlds, which must be where those four doors lead to. We need to split into teams and destroy the devices before it's too late!"

"Fox, Capt. Falcon, and Pac-Man, you three come with us to the first door," Snake continued, "Mr. G&W, Mario, Pit, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Link, and Ice Climbers, you go through the second door. Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Little Mac, Ryu, Yoshi, and Meta Knight, you go through the third door. R.O.B., you should be able to discover the device in the fourth world."

With that, the Smashers split into the four groups and went into the doors. Unfortunately for them, a Koopa Soldier who had a teleportation device had sent himself into the portal and had heard everything. He laughed evilly as he planned to tell Koopa Tyrant what he had heard.

Meanwhile, the Koopa Warriors were in their hideout. Koopa Tyrant was speaking to his soldiers about how he was the bravest and most courageous hero and presented himself with a shining necklace, which he put on. The soldiers clapped and cheered and one of them gave Koopa Tyrant a large piece of toast. "A toast to me for getting rid of the Smashers and controlling the Mushroom People all in one fell swoop!" he boasted. Everyone cheered as he ate his toast.

The Koopa Soldier who had the teleportation device came running into the hideout. "The Smashers have escaped!" he announced, jumping up and down.

"What?!" Koopa Tyrant exclaimed, "It's time to attack! Get your Skarmorys!"

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Smash World Bound**

Chapter 2

* * *

After going inside the first door, Fox, Snake, Capt. Falcon, Samus, and Pac-Man came to Paris World, where they saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "If the map was correct, then the first mind-control device should be inside the Eiffel Tower," Samus said. So the five Smashers went to the Eiffel Tower, where they found a computer containing the first device at the top.

Before anyone could work to destroy the computer, four tall Koopa images appeared in front of it. "What are those?" Pac-Man asked, jumping back in alarm.

"They seem to be Koopa Guardians created by that computer! They must be trying to prevent us from destroying it!" Snake answered.

"Well, let's fight them off!" Capt. Falcon said. The Koopa Guardians attacked, but all five Smashers dodged them and attacked together. Capt. Falcon then finished them off with a Falcon Punch, and Snake used a bomb to destroy the computer.

A portal appeared when the computer was destroyed, sending everyone back to the town where their adventure had begun. However, the Mushroom People showed no improvement. "I guess just destroying one computer isn't enough," Fox said.

"The other groups will have to destroy the other three mind-control devices before the Mushroom People are free," Samus said.

Meanwhile, Mr. G&W, Mario, Pit, Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Link, and the Ice Climbers came to Japan World after going inside the second door. They found a hidden room inside a volcano where the second computer was hidden. The earth started to shake at that moment. "W-what's happening?!" the Ice Climbers exclaimed.

"This is not good!" Mario said, looking at the computer, "This computer is trying to sink Japan World into the sea!"

"We have to destroy it before it's too late!" Pit added. Everyone attacked the computer at once and then Mega Man and Link used their attacks to smash the station where it was hidden, destroying the second mind-control device. Just as the first group had done, they were sent into a portal back to town, where still no improvements were found.

After going inside the third door, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Little Mac, Ryu, Yoshi, and Meta Knight came to America World. They could see Mount Rushmore ahead, but something was not right. Koopa Tyrant's face was added to the monument! "Who wants to look at Koopa Tyrant's face, anyway?" Yoshi said, "Let's fix that!"

"Leave it to us!" Little Mac and Ryu said. They attacked the Koopa Tyrant face, causing it to crumble and revealing the third computer.

"Just as I thought," Meta Knight said, "The computer was cleverly hidden inside the Koopa Tyrant face." Everyone went into the station where the computer was hidden and attacked, destroying the station. They also came back to the town through a portal, where everyone but R.O.B. was waiting. The Mushroom People were still under Koopa Tyrant's control.

"We destroyed three computers and nothing happened?" Luigi said, disappointed.

"The last mind-control device is still standing," Snake reminded him, "If R.O.B. can find and destroy it, everything should return to normal."

Inside the fourth door, R.O.B. came to a strange, small building where stars in outer space could be seen outside. R.O.B. was inside a satellite! The robot searched for any sign of the last computer, but just as it found the station, Koopa Tyrant and his Koopa Soldiers ran into the way, the soldiers riding on their Skarmorys. They, too, had used a portal to teleport themselves to the last computer so they could protect it. "Ha ha! Did you think you could just come in here and destroy the fourth mind-control device?" Koopa Tyrant said, "I'll never let you do that! You'll have to get through _us_ first! Attack, Koopa Warriors!"

The Koopa Warriors's Skarmorys ran at R.O.B. and tried to use Steel Wing on it. The robot was able to avoid all their attacks, however. Koopa Tyrant was getting impatient and took out a Bob-omb. "Fine, if you won't be easy to defeat, then I'll just destroy you!" he growled. His soldiers all stood behind him as he prepared to throw the Bob-omb, but R.O.B. shot a beam from its eyes, stunning them. It grabbed the Bob-omb and threw it at the station where the final computer was. The impact caused the satellite to shake and start to sink. A portal appeared, and so R.O.B. went inside it just before the satellite crashed into the sea.

R.O.B appeared with the other Smashers in the town. All the Mushroom People suddenly looked around, asking each other what had happened, and then they went back to their normal lives. "Look, everything is back to normal now!" Zelda said, "R.O.B. must have destroyed the fourth computer!"

Everyone looked at R.O.B. "You did it, R.O.B.!" Snake said.

"We all did it," Samus added, "The war is over in Mushroom World. The Koopa Warriors' reign has ended and the Mushroom People are free once again. I think that's quite an accomplishment, isn't it?"

The other Smashers all agreed, happy that their adventure had ended in success. Fox wondered something, though. "Now how do we get back home?" he asked.

"The same way we left home," Mario replied, "Look over there!" Everyone saw a portal appear nearby, so they all went inside and found themselves back in Smash World.

After that, life was back to normal for the 20 Smashers...at least for a while. Maybe soon they would go on another mission, but for now, they were happy just fighting in Smash Bros. battles and knowing that Mushroom World was peaceful again, thanks to them.

The End

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
